Marianela
by kurenohikari
Summary: Mis alas me llevaban al palacio de la isla. El único lugar donde mi rey y yo teníamos un templo y secerdotes que nos alabavan. Nosostros no somos los patrones, Triton lo es. Después de todo el fue quien creo la isla para su esposa mortal, Marianela, la cual el nombro reina. Y con la cual tuvo tres hijos. él mayor quien va a ser nombrado rey hoy, los otros dos encontraron sus propia
1. Tánatos: culpa

Al entrara al palacio todos los sirvientes me hicieron una reverencia, ellos estaban vestidos de negro como todos los campesinos en la isla. "Asi que todos saben lo que el momento de Mar a llegado para partir del mundo de los vivos... y aun asi me respetan en vez de odiarme. Llena de sorpresas hast el final ¿no es asi Marianela? Me pregunto si vas a mantener tu promesa:

_La risa de mi mejor amiga, se podía escuchar sobre los ruidos de las olas. Los dos estabamos sentados sobre las orrilla de la playa, bromeando y jugando. Sabía que estabamos siendo observados por los otros Dioses ya que el mar estaba más calmado que lo normal (Triton) y los rayos del sol hacían brillar a Mar más de lo normal. Podía notar que a el padre de Marianela, Apolo, le encantaba verla reir después de tanta tristeza que ella tuvo que pasar. En momentos como estos, en los cuales pensaba que cruel era esa ley que prohibia a los Dioses de ver a sus hijos mortales, me enojoaba con el mundo._

_-No te procupes por mi Tánatos- la voz de mi mejor amiga me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos- Tal vez mi vida fue cruel al comienzo pero ahora estoy casado con el amor de mi vida, tengo tres maravillosos hijos, puedo ver a mi padre de vez en cuando gracias a las festividades artisticas de la isla... y te tengo para cuidar mi espalda. Simepre._

_Sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza sin poder creermelo- ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que decir?_

_-Es que no lo sé, simplemente..._

_-Actuas por instinto- le interrumpí- Lo sé, eso es lo que más le gusta a Triton de ti._

_-¿Qué es lo de verdad me estas ocultando Tánatos?- me acuso Mar con una mirada feroz.-Un día voy a tener que venir a visitarte, pero..._

_-Para llevarte mi alma en vez de tomar el té-esta vez fue ella la que me interrumpio. La mirada que le dí fue una de shock, puesto a que en sus ojos azules pude ver solo una cosa... pena por mi. "¡Si soy yo quien la va a matar!"-Cuando ese momento llegue te voy a recivir con los brazos abiertos, te lo pormeto Tánatos._

-Ya es el momento ¿no?-una voz, firme y sabia pero llena de dolor, interrumpio mis recuerdos.  
Al levantar la cabeza note que ya me encontraba en frente del dormitorio principal. Parados delante de la puerta se encontraban la segunda familia de Marianela.  
Annabeth la esposa de Percy, el hijo mener, fue la que me hablo. Pude notar que sus ojos, normalmente, estrategicos estaban rojos por tanto llorar. En sus brazos se encntraba su hijo, Tyson, el cual sollozaba en sus sueños. Nunca me sentí tan enfermo por quitarle el alma a alguien. Al lado de Annabeth estaba parada Rachel, ex-vidente de Apolo, la cual fue obsequiada por el Dios del Sol a Octavian para matrimonio. Aunque alla sido un matrimonio arreglado y hubo unas cuantas discuciones al principio, ahora los dos son muy felices. Entre las piernas de la peliroja se hallaba parado Jason, su hijo, firme y orgullosos como su padre hubiese querido. Pero aun asi se podía ver la tristeza reflejada en los jos del niño. Apoyada en la puerta se encontraba Thalia, hija de Zeus y esposa del hijo mayor de Mar, Luke, como si estuviera preparada para atacarme... aunque los dos sabíamos que eso no hiba a sucerder porque Marianela no lo quería. Sentados al lado de la hija del Dios del Rayo estaban sus hijos Christian, Travis y Connor, además de Will, el hijo menor de Octavian y Rachel. Los cuatro estaban alli esperando callados.  
-Asi es- dije finalmente luego de, lo que a mi me parecieron, siglos.  
-Hazlo rapido, ella no merece morir en sufrimiento- demandó Thalia.  
Normalmente la hubiera matado en ese mismo intante por ser tan descarada en frente a un Dios, pero mi dolor nublaba mi ira. Asi que solamente acentí y entre a la habitación.  
En el medio de la cama se hallaba Triton abrazando a su moribunda esposa, con ojos cristalizados. El cabello dorado como el sol de Mar estaba secon sin vida y sus ojos que siempre resplandecían tan fuerte como el cielo despejado, ahora estaban casi apagados totalmente. Luke, Octavian y Percy se encontaban alrededor de sus padres. Aunque Hermes, Apolo y Poseidon no se encontraban alli se podía notar el corage y fuerza que les daban a sus campeones.  
-No- susuró el mayor.  
-Luke...-empezó a reprochar, debilmente, Marianela a su hijo.  
-¿No te voy a prmitir llevarte a mi madre!- gritó Luke enojadisimo, por su tono se podía notar la frustración que sentía. Octavian apretó los puños tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar mientras que Percy trataba de no llorar frente a los ultimos momentos de vida de su madre.  
-Todos son visitados por la muerte en algun momento de su trayectoria. La diferencia es en como me reciben- al termnar de hablar tuve que contener mi risa ya que mi mejor amiga abrio los brazos lista para reciverime.  
-No creas que me hiba a olviar de nuestra promesa- ella susuro, solo para que yo escuchara, justo antes que mi oz segara su alma.  
-¡No!- el gritó de pura desesperación y sufrimiento de Triton fue lo único que necesite para saber que ya no era bienvenido en esa isla.  
Pero aun asi supe que los llantos de la familia, que llegue a amar y a la cual destruí, siempre me cazaran... por el resto de la eternidad.


	2. Eros: celos

-Eros te necesito- el susurro de mi amante fue traido por el viento, para que solo yo lo escuchara.  
Rapidamente me desenrede fuera del agarre de mi esposa, Psique, y vole hacia mi amor. "No me malintrenpreten, mi amada esposa sabe muy bien sobre mi amorio con Tánatos y jamas me lo ha reprochado. Totalmente lo opuesto esta muy feliz conmigo. Siempre dice que si el amor y la muerte se aman tanto, el mundo sera un lugar mejor. ¡Ah! Mi alma siempre tan dulce y amorosa"- Mi amor ¿es que el Señor Hades por fin te ha dado un descanso para disfrutar?- somente picaramente al leggar a donde se encontraba mi amante, pero pare en seco cuando vi las lagrimas en los hermosos ojos de mi novio- Tánatos, mi amor ¡¿quién te ha hecho llorar?!- demandé corriendo a su lado para poder tomarlo en mis brazos- ¡Dime y le hare desear jamas haber nacido!- "No me gusta admitir tener similitudes con mi padre Ares, pero en esto somos iguales, ¿Nadie toca lo que es nuestro!".  
-¿Alguna vez odiaste tu trabajo como Dios?- él me cuestiono con una voz quebradiza en un leve susuro.  
Impactado por tal pregunta me quede callado sin saber quee decir o hacer, por primera vez no sabía como hacer feliz a un amante mío. Las olas del mar, más salvages de lo normal, interrumpieron mis pensamienos. "¿Por qué siento un dolor de corazon roto horrible viniendo del oceano?... Un momento..."-Marianela esta muerta ¿no es asi?- pregunte suavemente.  
-Si- sollozo en mi regazo Tánatos antes de irrumpir en llantos.  
Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en mis labios, siempre quice que esa mujer muriece. Núnca me gusto que otra persona además de Macaria, le esposa de Tánatos, o yo ocupara un lugar en el corazón del Dios de la Muerte. Aunque fuese platonicamente, mis celos no me dejaban en paz. Pero ahora que ella ya no esta más puedo notar que el lugar que Marianela ocupaba en el corazón de mi amante se a extendido.  
"Algun día hare que Tánatos te olvide para siempre" jure par mis adentro antes de arrastrar a mi amante en un beso apasionado. Tratandole de dar el amor y sosten que tanto necesitaba el otro Dios.


	3. Triton: perdon

-Padre- susuro mi hijo menor al lado mío- No es necesario... sabemos lo muy importante que es esa corona para vos.  
-Si es necesario es lo que a... MI Mar le hubiese gustado- sosteniendo la corona de perlas, que una vez pertenecio a mi difunta esposa, declare- La primera reina nacida de la decendencia de la union de mi sangre y la de mi fallecida esposa Marianela le pertenecera esta corona. Las perlas seran negras hasta que la corona sea reclamada, luego de la muerte de la siguiente reina se tornaran opacas otra vez esperando ser reclamadas otra vez y asi sucesivamente. Aunque el rey, en esta isla bajo mi protección, tenga esposa esta no sera llamada reina si la corona no halla sido reclamada por esta- al terminar posicione la corona en un baud de oro y se lo entregue a mi hijo major- Cuidala bien Luke, estoy seguro que seras un gran rey.  
-Gracias padre- el respondio todavia afectado por nuestra perdida.  
-Ahora como bien saben no podre visitarlos más... hasta este moemnto solo pude verlos ya que venía a visitar a vuestra madre, pero como ella ya no esta...  
-Te entendemos padre... todo va estar bien- me interrumpio Octavian.  
-Los amo a los tres, no hubo nadie que me halla hecho tan orgulloso como lo han hecho ustedes- les dije antes de abrazarlos fuertemente, para luego desaparaecer.  
**-No lo odies mi amor- el murmuro de un recuerdo me atormenta desde hace una semana:**  
_-Sabes que tu amigo Tánatos algun día va a matarte ¿no?- le pregunte a mi esposa una noche después de hacerle el amor._

_-Lo sé mi Dios... cuando ese momento llegue, quiero que me hagas un favor- ella susuro suavemente._

_La simple idea de vivir sin Mar me volvía loca por eso acepte rapidamente a lo que sea que ella me quería pedir- Lo que sea._

_-Caundo llegue el momento que tenga que partir... no lo odies mi amor_  
-Voy a serte fiel mi dulce esposa y cumplire mi promesa no odiare a Tánatos... pero jamas tocare tierra firme otra vez- jure antes de sumergime en las profundidades del oceano de mi padre.


End file.
